50 Sentences (Hobbs&Raydor)
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Development of a relationship shown in 50 sentences.


A/N: Besides a few drabbles and ficlets, I haven't really written for Hobbs/Raydor before. I blame Trixxification & Defyingnormalcy for turning me into a Hobbs/Raydor shipper. If you haven't read their stories, check 'em out.

**Prompt: 50 themes; one sentence each.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

_1. Air_

The air was cool against Sharon's skin when she stepped out of the car at headquarters, her trench coat dusting her knees and her heels clicking on the concrete.

_2. Apples_

The events that had taken place during the day had been stressful and tiring, but still she smiled lightly when she caught a whiff of that familiar, sweet smell that she knew to be Andrea's perfume – it reminded her of apples.

_3. Beginning_

Sharon's new position in Major Crimes wasn't just a new beginning at work, but one that was starting to change things in her personal life; spending more time with DDA Hobbs was proving to be something she rather enjoyed.

_4. Bugs_

Andrea had run into Sharon and Rusty one day, and they were both a little surprised when he asked if Andrea wanted to join them for lunch; lunch consisted of hot dogs in the park as bugs crawled and flew around them – still they all had a good day.

_5. Coffee_

Andrea strode into Sharon's office late one night, a steaming cup of coffee used as her excuse; Sharon would have told her she didn't need to come up with a reason to stop by to say hi – she looked forward to every visit.

_6. Dark_

It was dark and chilly at night as Andrea and Sharon stood outside of Sharon's building, neither of them wanting to say goodbye after spending the night together over drinks and laughs, simply enjoying each other's company.

_7. Despair_

A few weeks had passed, where Sharon and Andrea were not only spending more time together because of Sharon's cases, but also because they were getting to know each other on a more personal level; Andrea still wasn't sure Sharon wanted more than a friendship with her and she found herself starting to lose hope when it came to what else was in store for them, but then Sharon would say or do something that could only be marked down to her flirting.

_8. Doors_

When Sharon had invited Andrea out for drinks, it was as the elevator doors were closing, leaving Sharon a little unsure if she had really heard the blonde respond, "It's a date."

_9. Drink_

Sharon's finger absently traced the rim of her glass as she tried not to focus too much on the way Andrea's tongue slipped out to catch the drop of liquor on her lip; suddenly she realized how hot she was, and she was sure she couldn't blame it on the alcohol she'd been drinking.

_10. Duty_

Technically she was off-duty, but when Andrea got a call while she was spending the day with Sharon and Rusty, Sharon understood why she had to go; when Andrea promised she'd be back if she could, it made Sharon smile and wonder if spending this much time with a friend was something normal for Andrea or if it was just something she did with her – Sharon never felt the need to spend time with someone as much as she did with Andrea.

_11. Earth _

Sharon was running in the park; the air smelled like dirt and grass as she inhaled deeply, thoughts running through her mind with each pounding step on the ground; it was therapeutic, and possibly the only way she could come to terms with what she could tell was slowly happening between her and Andrea.

_12. End_

After the movie ended, Rusty went to bed, leaving Andrea and Sharon on the sofa as another movie started; they weren't paying attention to it, though, because getting lost in moments alone was something that started happening more frequently.

_13. Fall_

They were laughing over jokes Andrea was telling, and Sharon was gazing in shimmering eyes; and at that very moment she realized she was falling in love with the woman who had become her best friend.

_14. Fire_

There was a fire starting in Andrea's belly, one she knew would move lower down, but she was trying not to let the way Sharon's fingers were massaging her neck affect her that way.

_15. Flexible_

Hot yoga had been something Sharon had been doing for a few years, but never had she enjoyed it as much as she did when she persuaded Andrea to join her; the combination of watching Andrea sweat and show off her flexibility was extremely arousing.

_16. Flying_

Andrea felt like she was flying when she was with Sharon; it was only scary when she realized there was always a chance that she could fall.

_17. Food_

When Rusty had persuaded Sharon to let him spend the night at Tao's house, it left Sharon home alone with nothing but paperwork to do; Andrea ended up coming over, and as they were eating dessert, Sharon leaned forward and wiped frosting from Andrea's lip with the pad of her thumb, making the younger woman blush.

_18. Foot_

They were at least a foot away from each other as they stood in the back of the elevator, but when Andrea let out an exhausted breath at the end of a long case, Sharon swore she could feel her warm breath against her skin; maybe that was just wishful thinking.

_19. Grave_

Andrea stood in front of her father's tombstone, visiting him like she did every year; this was the first year she had good news to share with him that wasn't work related; she knew he would have liked Sharon and would have been happy to find out that she had finally fallen in love – he would have told her to go after her, which was probably how she made her decision to finally come clean with Sharon.

_20. Green_

Rusty knocked on the door when Sharon was looking in her closet; she welcomed him in with a smile on her face before turning back to her dress options – she picked a simple black one, which he suggested she wear the green scarf with.

_21. Head  
_

They were at Andrea's house, watching an old movie, and Sharon's head was leaning against Andrea's shoulder as they both spoke the lines from the movie word-for-word.

_23__. Hollow_

Sharon was taking pictures of Andrea – photography was one of many things she loved – Sharon moved Andrea's hair of her shoulder and then her finger cautiously trailed against the hollow of her throat, making Andrea gulp and Sharon lick her lips as their eyes met; the desire to kiss Andrea at that moment was at its strongest.

_23. Honor_

"Your Honor," Andrea started, but for a second she was distracted by the sound of Sharon entering the courtroom; she held back a smile before composing herself and going on – it was nice having Sharon wait for her so they could have lunch together.

_24. Hope_

Sharon, Andrea and Rusty were having dinner when Rusty asked if they could spend the next day at the arcade with a few of his friends; Sharon didn't miss the hopeful look in his eyes when he asked Andrea to tag along after Sharon had agreed to it.

_25. Light _

The light from her phone shined brightly in the dark room when Andrea text her past midnight, "_Can't sleep. I'm thinking about you;" _Sharon let out a shaky breath and replied – the text messages that followed caused an ache in her belly and a dampness between her legs that made it hard for her to finally sleep when she stopped texting Andrea.

_26. Lost_

Andrea was lost and late for dinner with Sharon; she blamed Sharon for providing her with ridiculously arousing thoughts the previous night that were still playing through her head – maybe if they were to just admit what was happening between them, the full truth, she would be able to stop thinking about implied sexual messages and figure out how to get to the restaurant.

_27. Metal_

The metal was cold against her back when Andrea pushed Sharon against the locker after hot yoga; their bodies were sweaty and their breaths were hot as they stared into each other's eyes, noses almost touching; but before Andrea could kiss her, someone came into the locker room and they separated.

_28. New_

Sharon could no longer take anymore of the teasing; she pulled Andrea to her lips, making Andrea groan as her hand slid through her hair and her mouth opened obediently to Sharon's searching tongue – it was new, but it felt like they had been doing it for years.

_29. Old_

As Sharon was trailing her fingers across Andrea's arm, making Andrea bite her lip as she tried to pretend she wasn't affecting her as much as she was, she traced the old scar and then quickly duck her head and kissed it softly.

_30. Peace_

With Rusty at chess practice and Andrea busy with paperwork, there was a silence in her apartment that she used to find peaceful; but this time it was anything but that.

_31. Poison_

"Pick your poison," Andrea husked into Sharon's ear as she came behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist; Andrea felt her body heat when Sharon turned back, gazing into her eyes as she whispered, "You."

_32. Pretty_

Pretty wasn't a word that she used often, but as she was undressing Sharon for the first time, that was one of many words she whispered against her skin through kisses.

_33. Rain_

It was raining that night they made love for the first time, but neither of them could hear the roaring thunder as they moaned into each other's ear after slowly bringing each other to their climaxes.

_34. Regret_

When Sharon felt the burn in her thighs as she sat down at her desk the next day at work, she still had no regrets about how she'd spent the night before.

_35. Roses_

Andrea never told Sharon she liked roses, so she was a little surprised to find two dozen of them at her desk with a card hidden in them; there was no name, but the funny message was something only Sharon would say to her.

_36. Secret_

"Tell me a secret," Andrea whispered in Sharon's ear, and Sharon smiled before she kissed her way to her ear; "I love you," Sharon whispered softly.

_37. Snakes_

Andrea had a tattoo of a snake on her side – she got it when she was in college – and Sharon enjoyed listening to Andrea talk about the meaning behind it as her finger traced it, making goosebumps rise.

_38. Snow_

Rusty and Andrea were watching a movie together while Sharon was at work – it was centered around Christmas and snow, or something like that – she was a little surprised when he made a comment about her and Sharon dating, but he admitted that Sharon had already talked to him about everything that was going on between them; she kind of wished she could have been a part of the conversation, but understood why Sharon handled it without her.

_39. Solid_

Andrea asked Sharon and Rusty to come over for dinner – which she had plan on cooking – but she realized she'd forgotten to take the chicken out and it was frozen solid; they ordered pizza instead.

_40. Spring_

When Sharon made vacation plans for them to go somewhere in spring, Andrea realized that Sharon was really interested in committing to their relationship; Andrea could barely keep that ridiculous smile off her face as she wrapped her arms around Sharon from behind, agreeing that her idea would be fun.

_41. Stable_

Rusty hadn't lived in a stable environment for a while, but as he peered over his math book from the sofa, looking at Sharon and Andrea as they worked on their paperwork separately while still sitting beside each other, he knew that he had finally found a place that he could call home.

_42. Strange_

Sharon thought it would be strange introducing Andrea to her kids as her girlfriend, but it actually went well.

_43. Summer_

Sharon hummed as Andrea started to place soft kisses on her neck while she was trying to unlock her door; Andrea's hair smelt like summer and she was content with breathing her in for a moment.

_44. Taboo_

Andrea's nephew and two nieces came over to Sharon's house one night so they could all play taboo; even though Sharon sucked at the game, they all agreed they would have to do it again.

_45. Ugly_

The suspect across from Andrea and Sharon was wearing an ugly sweater, but all Sharon really noticed was the way the man's eyes kept dropping to Andrea's chest; nobody other than Andrea could tell it bothered her – their time together had taught her to read through things that usually kept others out.

_46. War_

Sharon was used to the internal war that usually came with relationships, so she was pleasantly surprised when she was able to just let everything fall into place on its own with Andrea.

_47. Water_

When Andrea pulled Sharon under the shower water, the water almost burned her skin, but she could barely feel the pain as Andrea greedily sucked and nipped various places on her body as she sunk down to her knees, a devilish look in her eyes.

_48. Welcome_

"You're welcome," Andrea whispered in her ear sarcastically when Sharon moaned and fell against the bed later that night; but Sharon had other ideas of how she should thank Andrea.

_49. Winter_

One winter going by was expected, a second was sort of a shock; and when the third winter in their relationship approached, Sharon realized there wasn't much that could make her give up Andrea.

_50. Wood_

At some point they stopped counting the days and the months; as they listened to the wood crackling in the fireplace, they realized they had the rest of their lives together and they should just enjoy it while they could.

The End.


End file.
